Wonder Girls
Archivo:43699443.jpg Wonder Girls *'Nombre: Wonder Girls' (원더 걸스) *'Número de Miembros Activos:' 5 *'Ex miembros o miembros no activos:' 2 *'Debut: '''2007 *'País:' Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial: Wonderful *'''Color Oficial: Borgoña Perlado *'Agencia:' JYP entertainment Historia 'Pre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Sun (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las otras cuatro miembros ( So Hee, Hyun A, Sun Mi y Ye Eun,). Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para la actuacion Debutthumb|318px El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 110.454 copias durante el 2007. Estas chicas demostraron no solo ser un grupo novato con las voces que tenian y los movimientos poderosos sabian que no solo se trataban de un grupo novato si no de algo mas 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yubin' Wonder Girls 'atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película ''Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio. Ese mismo año Hyun A fue diagnosticada con gastroenteritis crónica, enfermedad que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril, debido a la preocupacion de sus padres por su salud fue retirada del grupo . El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yu Bin a JYP entertainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Yubin hizo su debut (como la rapera) tres días después en el comeback del grupo, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank, ''con el single Tell me. 'Internacionalización En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. '''A su regreso a Corea las chicas presentaron su 3° Proyecto '''So Hot, en donde ya mostraban una imagen mas madura y sexy. ' El 30 de semptiembre lanzan su siguiente single y su 4° proyecto 'Nobody, el cual en Junio del 2009 se presento su version en ingles. Siendo este tema motivo para que el 1 de Julio de 2009 ''Los Jonas Brothers' las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, '''Mexico'''' '''y otros paises como taloneras de la gira 'Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009" de los '''Jonas Brothers". '''Salida de SunMi, y llegada de Hye Rim El 22 de enero del 2010, JYP entertainment sacó un comunicado oficial de que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. Que o''riginalmente debutaria con las ''Wonder Girls China grupo que despues pasaria a ser miss A.. La nueva integrante de las Wonder Girls 'nacida en Hong Kong y de ascendencia surcoreana. Habia estado entrenando en la academia de JYP por tres años en el canto baile y actuacion y puede hablar cuatro idiomas: inglés, coreano, mandarín y cantonés. La cual hiciera su debut en el 5° proyecto del grupo '" 2 Different Tears". '''Y se voi que esta chica no se trataba de alguna chica novata era mas que eso. Integrantes Archivo:Wonder-girls-be-my-baby-1.jpg '''Integrantes: Lim, Sohee, Yubin, Sunye, YeEun Ex-Miembros: Hyun Ah , SunMi *Min Sun Ye (Lider / Vocalista Principal / Bailarina ) *Park Ye Eun (Vocalista Principal/ Compositora / Bailarina Secundaria) *Kim Yoo Bin (Rapera Principal / Vocalista de Apollo / Bailarina) *Ahn So Hee (Vocalista / Bailarina Principal/Visual) *Hye Rim (Lim) (Sub Vocalista /Sub Rapera ) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Singles' 'Albums' Singles Digitales 'Discografia en Ingles' 'Singles' 'Discografia China' Singles Programas de television 'Tours' Curiosidades *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi (Rain). tanto en el baile y el canto *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de K-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera. *Fueron las favoritas 2 años consecutivos (2007 y 2008) ocupando el primer puesto ganandole a grupos como TVXQ ,Big Bang , SNSD y BoA , etc. *Sus exitos "Nobody", "2DT", "Be my Baby" "G.N.O" "The DJ is Mine" entraron a la lista de Billboard de EE.UU siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Su primer premio ganado en el 2011 por la cancion "Be my baby" lo rompieron ya que de tanta emocion se les callo. *Las Wonder Girls por su MV de "Be my Baby", segun estadisticas de Youtube fue el video mas reproducido en menor tiempo, ganandodole a : Hyuna Ah (Ex Wonder Girl) "Bubble Pop" quedando en 2° lugar, SNSD por "The Boys" quedando en 3°. *Se habia especulado que Mimi ex-integrante, regresaria a las Wondr Girls, pero un manager del grupo, aseguro que solo era un rumor pero que Mimi sigue siendo aprendiz del JYP ntertainment *Recientemente en la alfombra roja de la pelicula The Wonder Girl comentaron que lanzarán su álbum al mercado estadounidense en esta primavera y que planean un tour para este año. *Ya estan filmando su nuevo mv del single "Like Money". *'Wonder girls '''fueron nominadas para los premios "Teen Choice" de nickelodeon para la categoria "Mejor artista asiatico" por su pelicula The Wonder Girls. Pero desafortunadamente no lo ganaron. *Ya han ganado 4 distintos premios por su pelicula, la cual ha cautivado al publico. Premios Enlaces *﻿Pagina Oficial *Pagina Dos *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls *WONDERFULS DEL MUNDO '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Sun Yen *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Galeria 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_7-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_12-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg 2_wondergirls.jpg 49e9f762_06c78311_wg27121.jpg 393c88dd8f4e92e376c63811.jpg 415px-Wonder_girls_346783.jpg 545px-Wonder_girls_220234.jpg 767px-Wonder_girls_382283.jpg 773px-Wonder_girls_382284.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_203285.jpg Wonder-girls-002.jpg Wondergirls 20090703 seoulbeats.jpg Wonder+Girls+www.png Wonder+Girls+Wonder.jpg Wonder+Girls+wg5.png Wonder+Girls+wg2.png Wonder+Girls+wg01.png Wonder+.png Wonder+.jpg Wonder+Girls+untitled.jpg Wonder+Girls+TBJ.jpg Wonder+Girls+So+Hot+2.jpg Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg Wonder+Girls+20080728110928786b01109fp7.jpg Wonder+Girls++3.png Wonder+Girls (4).png Wonder+G.png Wonder+Girls (2).png Wonder+Girls (1).png Wonder Girls3.jpg Wallpaper34.jpg Nbnf1.jpg Korea-wonder-girls-001.jpg Feb wonder girls2.jpg 3423 1725 080801172835 wm.jpg 830px-Wonder girls 282649.jpg 811px-Wonder girls 321609.jpg 796px-Wonder girls 203285.jpg 774px-Wonder girls 152336.jpg 773px-Wonder girls 382284.jpg 767px-Wonder girls 382283.jpg 545px-Wonder girls 220234.jpg wonder-girls-008.jpg wonder-girls-exr-loves-pucca-100908-2.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_558101.jpg Wonder_girls_557489.jpg 003a84q5.jpg 20081220-20081219_wondergirls.jpg c25f7_WG.jpg cover17.jpg korea-wonder-girls-005.jpg tumblr_ls0apaR5qX1qi9rg9o1_500_thumb.jpg Wonder+Girls+wondergirls.jpg Fgfr.png bfff.jpg 1-047-047377_19-Wonder-Girls.jpg 20081126_wondergirlsvita1.jpg jjj.png eb8ba8ecb2b4360.jpg mjj.png Wonder-girlsk.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg WGjjj.jpg Wonder+Girlsdd.png Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - Ironythumb|right|298px|Wonder Girls - Tell me thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - So Hot thumb|right|298px|Wonder Girls - Nobody thumb|right|298px|"This time"thumb|left|298px|"It's not love" thumb|left|298px|"Now" EVER Commercial thumb|right|298px|"Take it" thumb|left|298px|Wonder Girls - 2 Differents Tearsthumb|right|298px 'Videografia en Ingles' thumb|right|300px|2 Different tearsthumb|left|300px|Nobody thumb|left|300px|Nothin' on You (cover) thumb|right|300px|K-Food party thumb|left|300px|The DJ Is Mine 'Videografia china' thumb|left|300px Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CGrupo